


Yeah.

by messier51



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Songfic, mmmbop, with apologies to hanson, you'll probably laugh your ass off sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a drama queen, Cas is a little shit, and sex is usually better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah.

> _[Oh oh oh oh oh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHozn0YXAeE)   
>  _ _Yeah_

Dean groans, and not because of Cas’ teeth, lightly dragging across the skin of his inner thigh. Pandora is a traitor. Pandora is an evil bitch with a vendetta against him.

Hanson is NOT sexy music at all. Not even close.

> _You have so many relationships in this life_  
>  _Only one or two will last  
>  _ _You go through all the pain and strife  
>  _ _Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast_

Bubblegum pop music bounces between Dean’s ears as he lowers his head to the bed, trying to ignore it. He concentrates on Cas’ tongue instead, which has picked up the rhythm of the music. Dean squirms a little, pulling his hands away from where they’re entangled in Cas’s hair.

> _Oh yeah  
>  _ _And they're gone so fast, yeah  
>  _ _Oh_

“Oh, that’s it--hang on Cas,” Dean manages to growl out, pushing himself up on his elbows. The music is getting to him, and Cas knows it. The smirk on Cas’ face as he digs his chin into the soft spot above Dean’s pelvis is a challenge, and Dean can’t look away.

The bop still has to stop.

> _So hold on the ones who really care_  
>  _In the end they'll be the only ones there_  
>  _And when you get old and start losing your hair_  
>  _Tell me who will still care  
>  _ _Can you tell me who will still care?  
>  _ _Oh care_

Dean can feel Cas’ giggles as he reaches his hand towards the bedside table where Cas’ phone is casting out foul tunes to wireless speakers. Dean won’t let himself crack. He won’t give in to Cas’ laughter either. He only twitches a little at the trace of lips across the crease of his belly button, and barely reacts when one of Cas’ hands shifts from the tight pressure of fingertips pressed into the flesh of Dean’s thighs to the feathersoft echo of a touch specifically calculated to make Dean crack. He sucks in breath as his groping hand finally slides into thick rubber phone case. Just as Cas lowers his head to blow a well-placed raspberry.

The phone clatters to the floor.

> _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
>  _ _Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
>  _ _Ba du_

Dean is going to hunt down Hanson and kill them in their sleep.

> _Yeah_  
>  _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, Ba du dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du  
>  _ _Yeah_

Dean shoots an offended look at the phone, which has found its way well out of arm’s reach. Cas laughs with his whole body, and reaches for Dean’s arms, to capture him on the bed before Dean can make an attempt.

> _Oh yeah  
>  _ _In an Mmmbop they're gone  
>  _ _Yeah yeah_

Dean starts to whine, and opens his mouth to make a case against auditory terrorism. Cas’ lips make a fairly convincing counterargument, and the sliding of Cas’ fingers through beads of sweat down the length of Dean’s spine calms the low growl that wants to escape him.

> _Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose_  
>  _You can plant any one of those_  
>  _Keep planting to find out which one grows_  
>  _It's a secret no one knows  
>  _ _It's a secret no one knows  
>  _ _Oh, no one knows_

Dean pushes himself up a bit more, trying to challenge Cas on even footing. Or, bedding, whichever. He even cheats a little, wrapping his cellphone-less hand in a tight grip around Cas’ shoulder, to hold himself up. Cas can hold them both up without much effort--he’s proven that before. Usually it’s hot. Right now it’s just frustrating.

It's frustrating that Cas seems to know just how to get what he wants. Frustrating in the way cold lube against Dean's junk makes Dean shiver as Cas touches him. When Cas' fingers travel delicately up the length of Dean's dick, he almost forgets about the music. Dean takes a breath and rocks himself up into Cas’ hand, and Cas widens his grip to encompass his own cock as well.

> _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du, yeah_  
>  _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du, yeah_

Dean presses himself further into Cas’ too-gentle ministrations, willing to ignore poor atmosphere for a good time. He’s had worse sex in worse conditions than a bad song. To be so picky now is just silly. When Cas gives in to Dean’s physical protestations for more, and picks up the pace, Dean _almost_ loses himself in the sensations.

> _Oh  
>  _ _Yeah oh_

The song is still blaring out of Cas' little yellow speakers and as sexy as Cas is, high pitched screeching adolescent boys just don't do it for Dean. He buries his nose into the crook of Cas’ neck.

Cas finds both of Dean’s hands, sliding his fingers between each of Dean’s. And starts dancing to the song in Dean’s lap.

Dean doesn’t loses it until Cas starts, honest-to-god and terribly off-key, singing along.

> _In an mmm bop they're gone_  
>  _Oh yeah oh_  
>  _In an mmmbop they're gone_  
>  _In an mmm bop they're not there_  
>  _In an mmmbop they're gone_  
>  _In an mmm bop they're not there_  
>  _In an mmmbop they're gone_  
>  _In an mmmbop they're not there_  
>  _In an mmmbop they're gone_  
>  _In an mmmbop they're not there_  
>  _Until you lose your hair  
>  _ _Oh  
>  _ _But you don't care_

Dean tries to hide his eyes and grin from ear to ear at the same time. The sound of Cas’ laughter rumbling through their pressed chests. Dean crumbles helplessly into guffaws. Cas almost falls backwards in his fit of laughter, and throws both arms out behind himself. This sends Dean into a second spasm of sniggering.

> _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du, yeah_  
>  _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du, yeah_

Cas and Dean both try to catch their breath between bubbles of laughter, each setting the other off in succession. Dean shifts to pick up the grip on Cas' now abandoned dick and runs his thumb along the head of it.

"Hehehehe oh ohhhhh,” Cas intones to Dean’s entertainment.

Cas tries again to vocalize his pleasure at Dean’s attentions between fits of giggles, “Hahahah ohhhhhhh. Yessss. Do that again."

Dean’s caught his breath again just in time to lose it to the intense look of _want_ in Cas’ eyes.

> _Yea_  
>  _Oh yeah oh oh_  
>  _So hold on the ones who really care_  
>  _In the end they'll be the only ones there_  
>  _And when you get old and start losing your hair_  
>  _Tell me who will still care  
>  _ _Can you tell me who will still care?  
>  _ _Oh care_

Now that he’s got a mission, Dean sets to work at getting his revenge. Cas stretches his head back in obvious pleasure, and Dean lets Cas’ ragged breaths, laced with incoherently airy vocalizations, drown out peppy nonsense. The closer Dean can put his ears to Cas’ mouth, throat, and chest, the easier it is to hear nothing but Cas.

> _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du, yeah_  
>  _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du, care_

Dean lets Cas still them to catch a breath, not done but not yet ready to stop. Cas shifts his weight to sit more evenly in Dean’s lap, and rests their damp foreheads together.

The damn song seeps back into Dean’s consciousness and he draws back just far enough to knock heads with Cas in disgust.

“Hanson,” Dean growls out, with as much revulsion as he can fit into the small space between his own lips and Cas’.

Cas just nods against Dean’s forehead, dragging the skin there in odd directions. Dean pulls back far enough to focus on Cas’s small smile. Huge crow’s feet splaying outward from his closed eyes give away the greater well of amusement hiding behind them.

Dean shakes his head. “How d’you even know this song, man?”

Cas shrugs. “Everyone knows MMMBop, Dean.” Like that explains anything. Dean resigns himself to the refrain and collapses back onto too-cool sheets with a huff.

> _Can you tell me? oh_  
>  _No you can't 'cause you don't know_  
>  _Can you tell me? oh_  
>  _You say you can but you don't know  
>  _ _Can you tell me? oh  
>  _ _(Which flower's going to grow?)_

_  
_ Cas scooches in beside Dean’s hip and traces out a jagged shape across Dean’s torso with his forefinger.

> _No you can't 'cause you don't know_  
>  _Can you tell me? oh_  
>  _(If it's going to be a daisy or a rose?)_  
>  _You say you can but you don't know  
>  _ _Can you tell me? oh  
>  _ _(Which flower's going to grow?)_

“You’re thinking about something,” Dean says, enjoying the tortuous sensations Cas’ ministrations send right to his dick.

“Mmm,” Cas hums in response, making one last sweeping trace from Dean’s floating rib, to his solar plexus, and finally coming to rest on the carotid artery in Dean’s neck. Dean lifts his chin a little as Cas’ finger presses into the soft flesh there.

“Sometimes it’s nice to know that Dean Winchester has weaknesses, too,” Cas says.

> _No you can't 'cause you don't know_  
>  _Can you tell me? oh_  
>  _You say you can but you don't know_  
>  _Oh yeah_  
>  _You say you can but you don't know  
>  _ _You don’t know  
>  _ _You don’t know, oh_

Tension pools in the base of Dean’s stomach. He reaches up to tap lightly at the nape of Cas’ neck, which has the intended effect. Cas leans over, soft fondness and amusement wrapped into bold desire and devotion written into the lines in his face. As Cas spoils Dean with heavenly kisses, Dean uses his other hand to pull Cas’ hand and hold it splayed on his abdomen.

> _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du, yeah_  
>  _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
>  _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
>  _ _Ba du, care_

“The song’s almost over,” Cas growls into Dean’s ear.

“Oh, fuck me, thank god,” Dean says, relaxing into the hand Cas has worked into his hair.

“We can probably arrange that.”

> _Oh_  
>  _Can you tell me? oh_  
>  _No you can't 'cause you don't know_  
>  _Can you tell me? oh_  
>  _You say you can but you don't know_  
>  _Can you tell me? oh_  
>  _No you can't 'cause you don't know  
>  _ _Can you tell me?  
>  _ _You say you can but you don't know_

“Is it over? Finally?” Dean gripes. Cas may laugh, but he can feel the tension go out of his shoulders as the song fades to the obnoxiously ignorable prattle of an ad. Dean watches Cas search the sheets for the bottle of lube, and palms himself gently when Cas walks over to the desk to grab the bag of _very important tools for sex_ , as Dean had explained them when he’d put together the kit for Cas as a stupid Christmas present. He hadn't regretted it.

Openly gawking at Cas’ naked body is totally worth it, too.

> _[Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CduA0TULnow)  
>  Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

By the time Dean realizes what the next song is, Cas is pressing his thumbs into the creases of Dean’s hips.

> _I think I did it again_  
>  I made you believe we're more than just friends  
>  Oh baby  
>  It might seem like a crush  
>  But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
>  'Cause to lose all my senses  
>  That is just so typically me  
>  Oh baby, baby

“Oh hell no,” Dean grumbles out, and scrambles to the edge of the bed. From there, he half-reaches half-falls out of the bed in a clatter, trying to find Cas’ discarded phone.

“Ow...where’d it…” Dean manages to knock his head into one of the night stand's legs as he stretches for the phone, which somehow crawled under the damn table.

Phone successfully and firmly grasped, Dean navigates through Cas’ lock screen and open apps to the Pandora window.

> _Oops, I did it again_  
>  _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_  
>  Oh baby, baby  
>  Oops, you think I'm in love  
>  That I'm sent from above  
>  I'm not that innocent

The mute button is merciful. Squinting at the screen, the station Cas has so carefully curated is titled “For Dean, with Love” and the asshole is sitting on his heels on the bed, giggling his ass off at Dean.

“You’re a dick,” Dean says, and chucks the phone at Cas’ head. Cas manages to catch the thing, but mercifully maintains the silence.

One of Dean’s ankles is tangled in the sheet on the bed, and his other knee is crammed against the nightstand. Getting up seems like too much work and Cas is just going to sit there laughing at him, so Dean surrenders to the floor and glares at Cas.

“Are you comfortable down there?” Cas asks gravely, once he’s inhaled most of his amusement.

“No,” Dean spits out.

Dean’s so caught up in the shifting muscles of Cas’ throat that he can’t tell what Cas is doing until he feels the hard slap of a bottle on his belly. Dean’s abs twitch involuntarily at the intrusion. Cas licks his lips hungrily as he watches.

Dean smiles in response.

“Hey, untangle my foot on your way down here, at least?”

Cas nods, and tosses a pillow at Dean’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an informal Meta Saloon challenge to write something outside of our comfort zones. My challenge was to write something without any complicated worldbuilding, which ended up as "PWP Songfic to Hanson's MMMBop". Thanks turtle and Sari. Special thanks to Scorn for helping me reword stuff to make it less awkward <3 ILU all.


End file.
